Utility
A utility 'is a mechanism used in the Zombies mode of ''Call of Duty: World at War ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. Types of Utilities Utilities are not not found in Dead Ops Arcade. *Mystery Box' - A box that gives the player that activated it a random weapon. It costs 950 points regularly, but only 10 with a Fire Sale. The Box appears in every Zombies map in ''Call of Duty: World at War ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''with the exception of Dead Ops Arcade. It moves, however, if a player gets the Teddy Bear. In ''Call of Duty: World at War it also contains weapons on the wall, but in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it does not. *'Sniper Cabinet' - This utility is only found in Nacht der Untoten on the second floor, in the same room as the M1897 Trench Gun. It costs 1500 points to use and gives the player either a scoped Kar98k or Springfield. On the iPod version, however, it gives the player an M2 Flamethrower. *'Power Switch' - This utility must be used before all other utilities are available except the Mystery Box, the Slides, and the Geysers. It is featured on every map except for Nacht der Untoten and Shi No Numa. Any map featuring teleporters requires the power switch to be used before using them. Using it lowers a bridge and opens two doors in Der Riese, pulls back the curtain in Kino der Toten, allows the DEFCON switches to activate on "Five", and changes the screen from black and white to color and activates the Lunar Lander in Ascension. In Call of the Dead, it allows the player to start the Original Characters Trapped easter egg. In Shangri-La, it allows the player to start the Eclipse Easter Egg, use the minecart and the water slide . *'Perk-a-Cola' - There are four machines found in every map after Nacht der Untoten and five found in Ascension. Seven perk-a-Colas are found in Call of the Dead and Shangri-La. Juggernog, Quick Revive, and Speed Cola are found on every map that includes Perk-a-Colas. Double Tap Root Beer is found on every map except for Ascension. Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper are only found in Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon. Deadshot Daiquiri is only found on Call of the Dead, Shangri-La and Moon. The latest perk, Mule Kick, only appeared on Moon, until the September 27th update that added Mule Kick to all maps, including Nacht der Untoten. *'Pack-a-Punch Machine' - A machine that upgrades the player's weapon that they choose to put in. It costs 5000 points normally and 1000 points during a Bonfire Sale. It is found in all maps except Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt and Shi No Numa. *'Electro-Shock Defenses' - The Electro-Shock Defenses provide a barrier of electricity, which instantly kills anything that runs through, including the player (unless they have Juggernog). It costs 1000 points to activate and appears in every map except for Nacht der Untoten, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon. In Dead Ops Arcade, the Electro-Shock Defenses are posts and kill anything that hit them, including players. They don't give points to the players when the zombies die. *'Flogger' - It is a large rotating wooden trap with long bars and barbed wire. It kills anything that interferes with it, including players. It appears only in Shi No Numa and costs 1000 to use. It is only available after the player opens the gate to the Fishing Hut. It only costs 750 points to use in the iPhone and iPod versions. *'Zipline' - This is a type of lift only seen in Shi No Numa and Call of the Dead. It brings the players from one location to the other, only costing 1000 to access. Normal ziplines appear in Call of the Dead. They are free to use and usable by zombies along with players. *'Elevator' - An elevator is a type of utility featured exclusively in "Five". They transport the player between the three floors. Two of them can be found, the other being small and the other being relatively big. They cost 250 points to use. *'Teleporter' - A type of utility used to transport players to a certain location. In Der Riese, each teleporter brings the players back to the mainframe and costs 1500 points to use each time. In Kino der Toten, it brings players to the Pack-a-Punch room and is free to use. In both aforementioned maps, the teleporters must first be linked to the mainframe before they can be used, and they have a cooling period between repeat use. While the teleporters in Der Riese are linked permanently, the teleporter is unlinked after each use in Kino der Toten. In "Five", the teleporters are different. They teleport the player to another random teleporter. Unlike the other two levels featuring teleporters, zombies can use them too. They are free to use and they teleport the player immediately instead of waiting three seconds. In Moon, the teleporter is free to use and teleports the players between the moon and Area 51. It will only activate on the moon when all of the players are on it, and will only activate in Area 51 when all players are on it or one player reaches it after the alarm ends. Players do not control its activation, rather it activates when the conditions are fulfilled. In Dead Ops Arcade, they can be found every four rounds and will teleport the player(s) to the next area. *'Mainframe' - This is where players are teleported to after using the teleporters on Der Riese or Kino der Toten. On the two maps, the mainframe is located on the starting lobby. *'Sentry Gun' - A utility found in Kino der Toten and Ascension. In Kino der Toten, there are two of them, one on the stage, and another in the Foyer, near Speed Cola. Both cost 1500 points to use (10 if Fire Sale is active). In Ascension, there are two automatic turrets, one near the upper door leading to the Centrifuge Room, the other one being outside of the Pack-a-Punch Room where the rocket was launched. *'Fire Pit' - This utility was introduced in Kino der Toten and returned in Ascension. It costs 1000 points and will kill anything that comes into contact with it. When activated in Kino der Toten, part of the floor goes up in flames. In Ascension, the pits appear as vents that shoot fire when activated and are placed at choke points. *'Lunar Lander' - This utility is featured exclusively in Ascension. It costs 250 points to use, but can be called to another pad for free. It brings the players back to the starting room except if in the starting room then it takes the player to a random location. Activating and using all three landing pads and then using a switch will launch the rocket and open the door to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. When arriving, landers kill any object beneath them. *'Flinger' - The Flinger is a utility exclusive to Call of the Dead and sends players and zombies flying across the map. It automatically activates a few seconds after a player steps on it. It has a delay between somebody standing on it and it activating. Zombies are killed when flung while the players are flung to the entrance of the lighthouse. *'Ice Slide' - The Ice Slide is a utility exclusive to Call of the Dead. It allows the player to travel from the bottom of the lighthouse to the area where Speed Cola and the Sickle are located. Zombies and players alike can use it at no cost. *'Water Slide' - The Water Slide is a utility in Shangri-La. It has only one entrance, is free to use, and is one-way. *'Mine Cart' - The Mine Cart appears in Shangri-La and is a fast way to move from one side of the map to the other. It is only one-way, as it knocks players off at the end and then rolls back up. *'Geyser' - The Geyser shoots players and zombies from the underground area to the surface. It is pressure-activated and takes a few seconds to activate. Geysers are exclusive to Shangri-La, and the power does not need to be on to the geyser to be used. *'Reservoir Trap' - This utility is exclusive to Shangri-La, is free to use and is activated by using a switch. It is located at the base of the waterfall on a boulder surrounded by water. When the player is able to activate it, a prompt will appear that says "Do NOT Press (action button)". When the player holds it, the water current gets stronger and pushes all of the zombies down and players to its edge. *'Gravity Lift' - The Gravity Lifts appear in Moon and are free to use and let players travel quickly from one point to another. There are many located in the Bio-Dome and one located below the starting room. *Bus - The Bus is a part of the new zombies map Tranzit, though not much is known about it. It will transport you around the map, or you can travel by foot. The bus driver is currently unknown, but most speculate, and believe him to be a zombie or robot. Gallery MisteryBox.jpg|Mystery Box Nacht der Untoten Sniper Cabinet.jpg|Sniper Cabinet Electric defence.jpg|Electro-Shock Defenses The Flogger.jpg|Flogger Shinonuma1 screenshot 600.jpg|Zipline MainFrame Der Riese.jpg|Mainframe Teleporterteather.jpg|Teleporter Pack-a-Punch Machine Five.jpg|Pack-a-Punch Machine Lunar Lander.jpg|Lunar Lander The Flinger.jpg|Flinger IceSlide.jpg|Ice Slide Takeo Shangri-La Water Slide BO.png|Water Slide Mine Cart in Shangri-La.png|Mine Cart Geyser.jpg|Geyser WaterFall.png|Reservoir Trap Gravlift.png|Gravity Lift Zombiebus.jpg|this shows the bus and a few zombies, with an unfamiliar grate on the front that was not in the teaser or reveal trailer. Category:Zombies Mode Category:Zombies Mode